roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glory for Anubis
"Glory for Anubis" is the second episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary Anubis is sent to attack the Ronin Warriors and their new friends, but the Ronins prevail with the help of a mysterious monk. Realizing that the five of them together pose a dangerous threat to his plans, Talpa decides to separate the Ronin Warriors. Synopsis The military is dispatched to check on the situation in Toyama and spot the floating castle. Just as they are called back to base, one of the helicopter's engine dies out. The pilot tries to land it safely, but is caught unaware by a Dynasty soldier, who attacks the helicopter and destroys it, killing the pilot. The other two helicopters are able to safely retreat. Talpa meets with the four Dark Warlords to discuss his plans for dominating the world. However, the Ronin Warriors pose a threat and must be dealt with. Anubis is confident that the five will not last long, but Kale is cautious of their power while Sekhmet accuses Kale of being a coward. Talpa asks for a volunteer to take out the Ronins, and Anubis steps up. Dais warns his leader not to underestimate them. The Dynasty emperor accepts Anubis' offer, suggesting that he target Mia to use against the Ronins. In the city, the Ronins, Mia, and Yuli have found shelter. Rowen and Sage stand watch. They discuss the extensive power of the Dynasty. Rowen wants to start looking for the enemy, but Sage disagrees. Meanwhile, Mia reassures a worried Yuli that his parents are okay. Ryo tells Yuli that his goal is to destroy Talpa, and Kento eagerly offers to help. Yuli and the three Ronins finally introduce themselves. Sage and Rowen return, and the group decides to remain underground for the night. The military tries once again to get into Toyama, sending in jets and tanks, all loaded with missles. Unfortunately, nothing works against the impenetrable forces of the Dynasty. The military is left facing a devastating loss. White Blaze watches the efforts and growls. Mia makes a comment about the useless effort, and Ryo notes that she seems to know much about their enemy. Mia properly introduces herself, but doesn't get much farther than that before the white tiger arrives and the Ronins sense trouble. Anubis approaches their hiding place and uses his weapon to destroy the street, revealing the group. He cackles, continuing to tear the underground room apart. Mia rushes to Yuli's side to protect him. Ryo challenges Anubis in order to pull his attention away from the two civilians. However, the Warlord silently ignores him. Cye suggests forming the Circle of Power to protect Mia and Yuli, and the Ronins quickly spring into action. With the circle in place, the five take on Anubis. Anubis taunts them, stating that they've entered a battle that they cannot hope to win. He proceeds to prove his point by slowly taking on each of the Ronins and besting them. The five are no match for the Warlord of Cruelty without their mystical armors. Anubis unleashes his special attack, trapping the Ronins in a painful web of chains. Yuli cries out for Ryo to dissolve the circle and use the armor, but Ryo is unsure of whether he even has the strength to do so. Anubis scoffs at his inability. A mysterious monk has been watching the battle from afar. He suddenly throws his staff into the center of the Circle of Power, dissolving it instantly. Yuli wonders what happened. Mia recognizes the power of the Ancient. The Ronin Warriors regain the ability to use their armors, much to their confusion, but Ryo refocuses their attention on the battle. The five break free of their bonds and call upon their armors. The battle recommences, but now the fight is even. Ryo uses his special attack to counter Anubis' and claims victory. However, he does not come out of the battle unscathed and collapses. The Ronins swear to get vengence for their fallen comrade, but Talpa has other plans. Sensing the great power of their armors, the evil emperor launches a pre-emptive strike and summons a powerful tornado to scatter the five far away from each other. Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze watch, dismayed by these turn of events. Continuity *As we saw in "Shadowland," the technology of the Mortal world fails in the presence of the Nether Realm. *The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli introduce themselves to each other. *The Ronins face the first of the Dark Warlords, Anubis. *Talpa scatters the Ronin Warriors across Japan. Title Anubis is the first of the Dark Warlords to go up against the Ronin Warriors. He's seeking approval from Talpa, as well as the glory of being the one to take out the threat the Ronins pose to the Dynasty. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — ? Rowen of the Strata — ? Cye of the Torrent — ? Sage of the Halo — ? Kento of Hardrock — Ward Perry Mia — Teryl Rothery Yuli — ? Talpa — ? Anubis — ? Kale/Dais — Peter Wilds Sekhmet — ? Narrator — ? Quotes "You're not gonna believe this, but there's a huge structure just floating, like a castle in the clouds! It's immense! This has got to be one for the X-Files! There's no activity, nothing! It's just really weird!" — The military is surprised by the presence of Talpa's castle. Rowen: "Ah, come on! What are we waiting around for? We should be out there looking for them!" Sage: "Then what? We should go rushing right into a battle?" Rowen: "An eye for an eye, that's all I want." — Rowen and Sage, on the Dynasty. "I've sworn to crush the Dynasty's master." — Ryo makes his goals quite clear. "You ever hear of the Ronin Warriors, kid? Well, that's us!" — Kento gives Yuli a basic explanation. "And I was just going to say there's never a hero around when you need one. Well, it looks like we have the Ronin Warriors as our own personal body guards." — Mia is thrilled to be in the presence of the Earth's saviors. "Hey, Ryo! Dissolve the power circle and fight! Put on the armor! Come on, Ryo! Call the Ronin to arms!" — Yuli trying to convince the Ronins to fight. "Ronin Warriors, to arms!" — Ryo gives the command to don the Elemental Armors. "Let's see if I can get my point across." — Rowen fires an arrow at Anubis. "The Circle of Power is unbroken. The other four still possess an equal share of it's force, but I will not give them the chance to use it against me!" — Talpa prepares to separate the Ronin Warriors. Cultural references *When the military notices Talpa's castle floating in the sky, they make a reference to the "X-Files," an American science-fiction horror drama series created by Chris Carter and starring David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. Goofs Animation Mistakes *There's a couple of issues in this episode with the Ronins' gauntlets. **In an early shot of Rowen, it appears as though the artists forgot to draw gloves and simply painted his hands white. **Then, later on, Ryo's gauntlets appear to be of the fingerless variety. Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes Oops02rowenhand.jpg Oops02fingers.jpg Trivia *The entire cast was replaced due to the fact that everyone became ill. As a result, all of the characters sound dramatically different. The change in VAs only lasted for this one episode. See Also *Ogre Demon General! Shuten's Fierce Attack Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors